Get Well Soon Kyungsoo
by ChangChang
Summary: "Kakimu kenapa, Kyung?" "Kau yakin? Benar tidak apa-apa?" "J-Jongin " "Eoh, Kris hyung? Apa maksudmu?" "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Lihat aku bisa berjalan dengan benar" "KYUNGSOO!" "D.O oppa! "D.O-ssi! Gwenchanayo? Palli hwebokhaseyo!" "Kyungsoo-ssi! "Everyting for my bias Do Kyungsoo. Get Well Soon uri Oppa!" Kyungsoo/Jongin/Kaisoo/KaiDo.


Title : Get Well Soon Kyungsoo

Cast Pairing : KaiSoo

Sub-cast : EXO other member

Author : Chang

Genre : OC, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah OCs. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca XD

Note Baca sebelum melanjutkan ke cerita!

Saya memang membuat ide cerita sesuai dengan keadaan aslinya. Maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi beberapa keinginan reader yang minta latar ceritanya dengan tema _school life_ karena memang cerita mengharuskannya begini (?). _Original Character_ **(OC)** adalah salah satu genre ff ini selain _frienship_ dan _little romance_. Beberapa kejadian memang murni asli seperti info yang kita terima dari sumber terpercaya _(official)_ ataupun dari _fanaccount_. Namun beberapa ide cerita di sini sengaja saya tambahkan menurut imajinasi saya demi kelangsungan (?) alur cerita. Jadi saya mohon tidak ada yang mem-_bash_ cerita ini ataupun authornya /\

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Sesi _rehearsal_ atau biasa dikenal dengan latihan atau gladi resik baru saja berakhir. Namja mungil yang dikenal dengan nama panggung D.O namun teman-temannya sering memanggilnya dengan nama Kyungsoo, kini tengah duduk di tepi panggung untuk melepas lelah. Kipas dengan tokoh karakter _Hello Kitty_ itu senantiasa bergerak-gerak di tangannya. Sementara si namja menikmati angin yang dihasilkan kipas lucu itu dengan mata terpejam, saat sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipi _chubby_-nya. Matanya secara otomatis terbuka dan menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati Kris telah duduk manis disebelahnya memegang dua botol air mineral dingin. Salah satu tangan namja lain itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

"Eoh, gomawo hyung" ucap Kyungsoo memamerkan senyum berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Dasar manusia _introvert _!" namja mungil itu harus merelakan rambutnya di acak-acak oleh sang leader.

"Kenapa kau memilih sendiri disini padahal yang lain sedang berkumpul disana?" Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke arah belakang panggung.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih meminum air mineral pemberian sang _leader_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Aku bukan manusia _introvert_, hyung. Jadi berhenti mengataiku seperti itu. Aku di sini hanya sebentar, nanti aku akan kesana." Kyungsoo mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Tapi tingkahmu sekarang membuktikan kalau kau–"

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Haha...mian. Jangan cemberut begitu. Bibirmu jadi terlihat lebih tebal dan–" Kris harus menutup mulutnya kalau tidak ingin botol yang di tangan Kyungsoo melayang ke wajah tampannya.

Hening untuk beberapa menit. Keduanya fokus memandang seisi gedung Asia World Expo Arena, tempat dimana pergelaran acara terkemuka MAMA akan diselenggarakan. Ya, _group_ idola terkenal EXO adalah salah satu pengisi acaranya bersama artis-artis lainnya. Disinilah mereka sekarang. Latihan untuk menyempurnakan penampilan mereka di malam anugerah MAMA yang akan di adakan besok. Kali ini mereka beruntung karena pihak CEO gedung tidak memperbolehkan fans masuk karena dianggap akan menghambat proses berjalannya latihan.

"Aku tidak melihat Jongin sehabis latihan ini?" ucap Kris setelah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Mungkin mereka di belakang. Jongin masih harus latihan bersama Luhan hyung"

"Haahhh...mereka sangat bekerja keras untuk kita semua. Semoga mereka tetap sehat dan memiliki stamina yang bagus" Kris menyamankan duduknya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di lantai panggung, seolah ia bersandar pada sesuatu.

"Aku harap juga begitu, hyung."

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ya, ia ingin semua temannya selalu sehat terutama Jongin-nya. Ia akan lakukan apapun untuk namja _Tan_ itu. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu membawa makanan kecil di tasnya setiap mereka bepergian. Kai selalu suka lapar di setiap kesempatan dan ia tidak mau namja itu sakit karena perutnya kosong.

"Kajja! Kita kembali ke kelompok. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat" ternyata Kris sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Membantu namja itu berdiri dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan Kris. Ia menaikkan kaki kananya yang tergantung bebas terlebih dahulu. Panggung tempat mereka duduk memang lumayan tinggi. Namun, kesalahan fatal karena tubuh Kyungsoo langsung oleng. Berterima kasihlah pada Kris karena dengan cekatan tangannya segera menahan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo sehingga tidak terjatuh ke bawah panggung. Apa jadinya kalau hal tersebut sampai terjadi.

"Kakimu kenapa, Kyung?" tanya Kris curiga saat memperhatikan kaki Kyungsoo yang tidak wajar.

"G-Gwenchana hyung. Mungkin kram saat duduk tadi. Jangan khawatir"

"Kau yakin? Benar tidak apa-apa?" masih jelas raut khawatir pada wajah blasterannya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kesana!" Kyungsoo menarik paksa lengan Kris dan mereka pun berjalan menuju teman-teman mereka yang berada di ujung panggung.

Kris memang tidak pernah salah dalam menilai. Ia tahu Kyungsoo berbohong. Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik-baik saja, seperti ucapan namja kecil itu barusan. Sosok _leader_ Kris memang mengharuskannya menjadi sosok yang lebih perhatian, meskipun dari luar ia terlihat dingin dan cuek. Namun, percayalah sekarang ini Kris tahu salah satu anggotanya ini tadi mengalami keseleo saat sesi latihan tadi. Ia tak sengaja memperhatikan namja kecil itu meringis kecil saat sebelumnya ia hampir terjatuh. Sepertinya hanya dia yang sadar karena member yang lain terlalu konsentrasi latihan. Kris hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Ia mendapati dirinya bernafas lega sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa lepas bersama member lain. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Manager EXO membuat peraturan bahwa kedua belas member akan di pisah ke tiga kamar hotel. Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum bahagia karena ia bisa sekamar dengan Kai beserta dua member lainnya, yaitu Chen dan Luhan.

Di saat malam telah larut, Kyungsoo masih terjaga dan berkutat pada kegiatannya. Menyemprotkan _Chlor Etil_ (spray botol yang berfungsi untuk menghilangkan kram/cidera pada kaki) ke kakinya. Ia tidak mau hanya karena kram kecil di kakinya merusak peforma mereka di acara besar itu. Kyungsoo juga tidak mau melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah-wajah temannya hanya karena dirinya.

'_Sakit ini bukan apa-apa'_ batinnya dengan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mencoba melompat-lompat kecil untuk membuktikan reaksi obat yang disemprotkannya tadi. Selamat. Kakinya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Kyungsoo makin melompat kegirangan.

"Hyung~~ kenapa kau belum tidur?" suara di belakangnya terdengar. Itu suara Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai dengan wajah kelelahan dan mengantuknya.

"Kau terbangun? Hehe...mianhae karena menganggu tidurmu, Jongin-ah"

Kai tidak menggubris ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia malah mengkodekan tangannya, menyuruh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. Namja mungil itu hanya menurut dan menaiki _spring bed_ ukuran besar tersebut. Di seberang sana Luhan dan Chen berada di satu tempat tidur. Mereka sudah tidur nyenyak sedari tadi.

"Berbaringlah" titah Kai.

Kyungsoo menyurukkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut yang juga digunakan oleh Kai. Baru saja menyamankan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sebuah tangan menariknya. Kini tubuhnya sudah berada pada posisi menghadap dada bidang Kai dan pinggangnya yang dipeluk erat.

"J-Jongin~~"

"Tidurlah...besok kita membutuhkan energi lebih. Kau harus istirahat, hyung"

Kalau sudah begini Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan itu artinya ia harus rela dipeluk semalaman dan bangun dengan badan pegal di sana-sini. Tetapi senyum itu tetap setia menemani tidur malamnya karena Kai berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

Inilah acara yang sebenarnya. MAMA 2013 sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Semua anggota EXO mengambil posisi tempat duduknya masing-masing tentunya setelah melewati _red carpet_ dan wawancara sebentar dengan _host_-nya. Kyungsoo harus rela tempat duduknya dengan Kai tidak berdekatan karena ini memang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak manajemen. Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan histeris _fans_ yang memanggil namanya. Ia pun balas melambai dan menampakkan tawa lebarnya menyambut teriakan _fans_ yang semakin menggelegar. Tentunya tanpa melewati kilatan-kilatan kameran SLR milik _fans_ yang akan mengabadikan fotonya. Yakinlah, foto-foto itu akan menyebar beberapa menit lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eoh, Kris hyung? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakimu? Sudah tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kris sambil menatap ke bawah–kaki Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil itu diam sambil melebarkan matanya. _'Apa Kris hyung tahu kalau kakiku kemarin keseleo?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa diam?"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Lihat aku bisa berjalan dengan benar" ucap Kyungsoo dengan berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Hmm...seperti begitu. Baguslah. Semangat untuk penampilan kita nanti!" kata Kris saat suaranya terdengar lega. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

"Ne! Hwaiting!"

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari tadi. Kai. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lalu kemudian ke kaki Kyungsoo. Ia juga teringat malam saat ia terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dan ternyata ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memegang botol _Chlor Etil_. Ia berniat mendatangi Kyungsoo namun suara pemberitahuan bahwa acara inti akan dimulai menghentikan niatnya.

.

.

.

Penampilan EXO dimulai dengan pemutaran video VCR terlebih dahulu. Video itu menampilkan suatu tempat gelap dimana semua member EXO di borgol dan tak berapa lama kemudian seorang wanita lewat dari hadapan mereka. Kemudian di ikuti adegan Luhan yang melakukan aksi nge-_growl_ sampai borgolnya terlepas, lari dan menggandeng tangan wanita tersebut. Sementara video diputar, member lainnya sudah mengambil posisi di atas panggung dan menempati meja mereka masing-masing yang diletakkan di rak besi bertingkat. Kyungsoo bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol di tingkat terbawah.

Aksi panggung resmi di mulai saat Luhan yang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita bernama Sohee naik ke atas panggung. Musik di putar dan mulailah aksi dari EXO. Kyungsoo sudah menegakkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelumnya skenario mengharuskan ia dan member lain terkulai di meja. _Part dance_ selanjutnya adalah memukul-mukul meja dengan tangan yang di borgol, berdiri dan kemudian melompat dari posisi mereka berdiri. Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan baik sampai saat melompat, ia mendapati dirinya sekali lagi tersandung dan keseleo. Ya, kaki kanannya yang kemarin keseleo dengan mudahnya kembali sakit di tempat yang sama. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak meluapkan rasa sakitnya namun ia sadar ini masih di _step_ yang membutuhkan profesionalismenya. Berupaya memasang wajah setenang mungkin agar nantinya saat _fans_ mengambil foto dirinya, itu tidak akan membuat mereka curiga ataupun khawatir. _Fans_ ingin yang terbaik. Maka ia harus berusaha memberikan yang terbaik juga.

Pertahanan Kyungsoo benar-benar kurang maksimal. Semua member mulai menyadarinya saat gerakan Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tariannya juga bermasalah meskipun tidak terlalu kentara. Untunglah, mereka berdoa semoga tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut selain mereka.

Penampilan _Wolf_ bagian Suho, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Chen dan Tao mulai berlangsung. Sehingga member selain mereka kembali ke samping panggung menunggu sampai bagian mereka di _part_ selanjutnya. Pada kesempatan inilah Kai mendekati Kris, sang _leader_.

"Hyung, kau tahu sesuatu kan? Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo hyung"

"Bisakah kita bicarakan nanti? Kita sedang perform, Jongin" Kris berbicara sedatar mungkin.

"Hyu–"

"Baiklah! Kyungsoo mengalami cidera di bagian kaki kanannya saat _rehearsal_ kemarin. Tapi saat aku bertanya, Kyungsoo bilang dia baik-baik saja. Aku pikir itu hanya kram biasa seperti yang kita biasa alami. Tapi sepertinya ini semakin serius dan–"

"Ayo! Sudah waktunya kembali ke atas panggung!" desak Xiumin sehingga perkataan Kris harus menggantung di telinga Kai.

"Aish!" Kai menggerutu.

Sebelum penampilan mereka benar-benar berakhir, EXO kembali membentuk dua pohon bersisi-sisian. Saat itulah Kai dengan jelas bisa melihat raut kesakitan milik Kyungsoo. Hyung kesayangnya itu sampai-sampai harus menutup matanya karena mungkin menahan rasa sakitnya. Ingin sekali ia membantu Kyungsoo tetapi ia tahu ia mempunyai batas gerak saat berada di depan publik. Apalagi saat berada di atas panggung.

Musik terakhir _Wolf_ sudah berhenti dan itu tandanya semua anggota EXO kembali ke belakang panggung untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula. Peluh sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka terutama Kyungsoo yang memang mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan akibat sekalian menahan rasa sakit. Ia lelah luar biasa sampai-sampai harus menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegangan erat pada lengan Baekhyun saat akan berjalan. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun kurang tanggap pada keadaan Kyungsoo karena di akibatkan rasa lelah atau mungkin tidak ingin menunjukkan ke publik bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo sedang memburuk. Namja _eyeliner_ tersebut menarik tangannya dari dekapan Kyungsoo. Sehingga namja bermata besar itu harus berjalan sendiri dengan langkah yang di upayakannya terlihat normal. Ia bahkan tak menyadari Kai yang berada di depannya berhenti berjalan hanya untuk memantau keadaannya dan menunggu dirinya berjalan disamping namja _Tan_ itu.

Mereka semua menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya sekarang berada di _backstage_. Serta-merta Kyungsoo langsung terjatuh mengakibatkan kepanikan semua teman-temannya. Terutama Kai.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG"

"Kalian kembalilah ke acara. Biar aku yang mengurusi Kyungsoo" kata sang manager yang dikenal dengan nama YM Noh. Ia tiba-tiba muncul karena memang sudah menyadari keadaan Kyungsoo dari tadi dari kamera di belakang _stage_.

"Langsung bawa ke rumah sakit saja, hyung!" ucap Kai panik pada managernya itu.

"Ne, kabar akan kami beritahu secepatnya" manager mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo namun segera ditolak. Kyungsoo minta ia hanya ingin di papah saja.

"Aku boleh ikut kan, hyung?" tanya Kai pada sang manager.

"Tidak! Kalian harus disini sampai acara berakhir. Kalau _fans_ mengetahui ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari esok akan seperti apa, Jongin" ucap manager Noh bijak.

"Ta-Tapi hyung..."

"Gwenchana, aku akan baik-baik saja, Jongin. Kalian kembalilah..." ucap Kyungsoo setenang mungkin tak menyadari kekehan mengejek Kris di ambang pintu.

"Selalu saja mengatakan _'aku baik-baik saja'_" desis Kris namun dapat di dengar semua member.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke acara bersama Kai" ucap Suho sambil melirik Kai yang memasang wajah menolak namun Suho mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kalau kita memperoleh piala penghargaan nanti? Ah, maksudku kalau kita bisa menang, dan kau tidak ada di panggung bersama kami. Jadi kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Kyungsoo-ah" Suho tersenyum bak malaikat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Pesan ini buat kalian semua. Kalau kalian membiarkan Suho hyung menangis lagi saat EXO memperoleh penghargaan, kalian tidak boleh makan selama sebulan!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lancarnya.

"**MWO!"** semua member terkejut.

"Pesan seperti apa itu, hyung?!" teriak Tao

"Kau ingin membuatku kurus seperti apa lagi, Kyung-ah?!" teriak Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu kapan aku bisa lebih tinggi lagi?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Baekki. Tinggi badanmu itu sangat serasi bila di sampingku" ledek Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan maut dari Baekhyun.

'_Save my money'_ batin Suho sambil terkekeh.

"Maka dari itu, jangan biarkan Suho hyung menangis. Seperti yang kita tahu, ekspresi Suho hyung saat menangis sangat nista. Arraso?" ucap Kyungsoo geli melihat reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"**YAK!"**

Kemudian tawa membahana di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Suho hanya mampu bersungut-sungut. Manager segera memapah Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Wae Jongin-ah?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu sebentar?"

Kini mereka sedang berada di salah satu koridor. Kai sengaja mengejar Kyungsoo dan sang manager. Ia merindukan hyungnya tersebut. Karena akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Konsekuensi ketenaran mereka dan jadwal yang semakin padat.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya hanya diam dengan mata besarnya, kini mengangguk. Terpaksa sang manager melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pegangannya.

"Bawa Kyungsoo ke _van_ di parkiran. Aku tunggu disana" kata manager Noh pengertian.

"Ne, kamsahamnida hyung!"

"Secepatnya" ucap manager sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi duluan.

BRUGH

"Agh!"

Secepat kilat Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya bersamaan suara ringisan Kyungsoo.

"Mi-Mian, apa itu sakit, hyung?" tanya Kai masih memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"Pabo. Apa tidak bisa pelan-pelan memelukku?"

"Mianhae. Maaf karena kurang memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Maaf bahkan aku tidak peka kalau kau kemarin cidera saat latihan. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat ini. Aku–"

"Tidak apa, Jongin-ah. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Bahkan kegiatanmu lebih banyak di EXO daripada aku dan yang lain. Contohnya saja, partmu latihan lebih banyak daripada aku. Kau harus fokus dan aku tidak mau membuyarkan pikiranmu. Mengerti?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengusap sayang punggung Kai.

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, hyung. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Maaf, tidak bisa bersamamu ke rumah sakit" Kai semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Namja kecil itu tersenyum. "Pabo. Kalau _fans_ melihat dan foto-foto tersebar, kau mau dimaki-maki pihak managemen? Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Ne. Kau berutang janji padaku, hyung. Tepatilah"

"Ne. Sekarang bagaimana aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau terus menahan dan memelukku disini" ucap Kyungsoo berupaya melepas pelukannya pada Kai.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang saat Kai mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke parkiran, tempat yang dikatakan oleh managernya tadi.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Turunkan aku! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"

Namun Kai tidak peduli. Ia hanya merindukan sosok Kyungsoo dan ingin lebih lama menyentuh tubuhnya. Dengan cara apapun akan di halalkannya.

.

.

.

Berita tentang cidera yang di alami Kyungsoo beserta foto-foto maupun video yang membuktikan hal tersebut segera beredar luas di internet. Banyak yang terkejut, terutama _fans_ yang sangat mengidolakan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Mereka berbondong-bondong menyatakan keprihatinan, kekhawatiran dan perhatian mereka dalam segala bentuk. Bahkan mereka serempak membuat _Trending Topic World Wide _ **#GetWellSoonKyungsoo** untuk menyemangati sang idola.

EXO mengetahui semua itu dari manager-manager mereka sekembalinya mereka ke hotel untuk kembali beristirahat. Kini mereka berada di satu ruangan, kamar hotel yang ditempati Kyungsoo tentunya. Ia sudah kembali dari salah satu rumah sakit di Hongkong dan kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Kyungsoo hyung baik-baik saja, kan?" Kai langusung menyerbu managernya begitu sampai di kamar tempat Kyungsoo dibaringkan.

"Tenanglah, Jongin" titah Xiumin sebagai member tertua dan paling disegani.

"Dokter mengatakan engkel Kyungsoo mengalami sedikit pergeseran. Sejauh ini dokter sudah menanganinya. Sekembalinya besok ke Korea, Kyungsoo akan segera menjalani terapi fisik. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" manager memberi penjelasan.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol menyentuh kaki Kyungsoo yang dibalut perban.

"JANGAN DISENTUH"

Semua diam dan menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan itu–Kai. "Maaf, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi kaki Kyungsoo hyung masih sakit, tidak boleh tersentuh dengan kasar. Hehehe..."

Semua yang ada disana hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas. Terkecuali Kyungsoo yang tersenyum.

"Bahkan aku belum sempat menyentuhnya" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Oke. Sudah saatnya istirahat. Besok kita harus _check out_ dan kembali ke Korea. Aku tidak mau ada yang terlambat bangun besok. Ayo kembali ke kamar masing-masing!" perintah manager, bosan dengan tingkah kanak-kanak EXO.

"Ah, sebentar manager hyung. Aku masih ingin bertanya. Aku dengar kita memenangkan perhargaan _Album of the Year_. Apa saat diatas panggung, Suho hyung menangis?"

Maka niat awal mereka yang akan kembali ke kamar masing-masing segera batal karena antusiasme mereka dalam menceritakan ulang kejadian-kejadian saat Kyungsoo tidak bersama mereka. Baekhyun yang selalu _mood-mood_-an karena Chanyeol yang terus-terusan mencuri lirikan ke arah Dara. Perasaan mereka saat menunggu hasil pengumuman terakhir dan ternyata mereka, EXO memenangkannya. Tingkah menyebalkan sekaligus kesetiakawanan Chanyeol yang memeluk dan mengusak rambut member bahkan si leader saat memberikan ucapan terima kasih di atas panggung. Kai mengatakan ia tidak suka rambutnya berantakan dan hanya ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan kekehan khasnya. Sehun yang menceritakan kehebohan mereka saat perang kapas bulu dia atas panggung sangatlah seru. Sayang Kyungsoo tidak ada bersama mereka. Namun, Kyungsoo cukup bahagia dengan cerita-cerita sahabatnya tersebut. Meskipun ia tidak ada div sana saat kejadian seru tersebut, ia percaya semua di persembahkan untuknya, seperti kata-kata Kris dan Suho tadi. Bukan hanya untuknya, tetapi juga untuk _fans_ setia mereka.

Akhirnya, teriakan manager mereka dari pintu membuat mereka harus memisahkan diri. Mereka harus beristirahat dan mengembalikan tenaga mereka yang hari ini sukses terkuras habis. Beberapa sempat menyoraki dan melempar Kai dengan bantal saat namja hitam itu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar dan hanya menyisahkan penghuni-penghuni kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Semua sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka ke dalam koper yang selanjutnya akan di bawa oleh beberapa _staff_ managemen mereka ke bandara. Beberapa menit lagi adalah jadwal penerbangan dan mereka harus buru-buru sekarang. Semua karena Kim Jongin yang sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan sehingga memakan waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Tetapi namja _Tan_ itu sekarang sedang berdiri memandangi tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin besar yang tersedia di kamar hotel tersebut. Mata tajamnya menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo dari cermin. Sepertinya namja _doe_ itu kesulitan memakai sepatu _Nike_ eksklusif hitamnya. Kai memutar badannya dan mendekati hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah umur berapa? Memakai sepatu saja belum bisa, eoh?" Kai berjongkok dan mengambil alih memakaikan sepatu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Pelan-pelan Jonginie. Kakiku masih sakit~~" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan. Dasar hyung saja yang manja. Nah! Selesai!"

"Gomawo Jonginie" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinarnya. Kai tentu sangat gemas melihat pemandangan itu.

Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang meski harus sedikit menahan sakit di kakinya akibat sepatu yang melekat di kakinya. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak lama berlangsung digantikan kehangatan di bibirnya saat Kai mencium tepat di bibirnya. Kyungsoo berupaya melepas pagutan Kai yang kini mulai melumat-lumat pelan bibirnya. Ia tidak mau di 'grebek' member lain sedang bermesraan dengan namjachingunya tersebut disaat mereka harus buru-buru ke bandara. Usahan Kyungsoo berhasil dan senyum miring milik Kai menjadi pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Yak! Kalau ada yang melihat ba–"

"Kajja. Manager hyung sudah menunggu kita dari tadi" ucap Kai tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri menggunakan dua kruk model _elbow crutch_ untuk menyangga tubuhnya karena nantinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergantung sepenuhnya pada Kai maupun member lain untuk membantunya berjalan. Seketika mata Kyungsoo melotot saat mendapati manager Noh sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Yakinlah, wajah Kyungsoo sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. _'Sial! Sejak kapan manager hyung ada disana. Kkamjong sialan!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat EXO beserta _staff_ dan manager keluar dari _van_, sudah banyak _fans_ yang menanti di bandara. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung berteriak histeris dan memotret sang idola. Keadaan mulai terdesak saat para _fans_ berkumpul di satu titik sehingga _security_ setempat harus mengamankan keadaan.

"Ya! Ya! Tenanglah semua! Jangan ada yang dorong-mendorong! Pikirkan kondisi D.O-ssi disini! Dia baru saja mengalami cidera! Pinggir sedikit dan beri jalan pada mereka!" teriak salah satu manager EXO yang memimpin jalan di depan agar member EXO bisa melangkah dengan leluasa.

"D.O-ssi! Gwenchanayo? Palli hwebokhaseyo!" teriak _fans_ entah dari arah mana.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung menanggapi dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Kakiku akan segera sembuh"

"D.O oppa! Kau harus istirahat banyak dan segeralah berobat sampai di Korea nanti, ne?" ucap seorang gadis lucu disebelahnya dengan aksen bahasa Korea yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Ne, _To Ce_ (Terima kasih dalam bahasa Hongkong sehari-hari)" balas Kyungsoo.

"_Em Sai Hak He_ (sama-sama)" gadis itu kembali berucap manis.

"Kyungsoo-ssi! Kami akan selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu. Tetaplah semangat!"

"D.O-ssi! Kau tetap terlihat seperti malaikat meskipun memakai tongkat penyanggah itu! Saranghae!" begitulah teriakan yang kemudian terdengar terus-menerus.

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebarnya dan sesekali menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia berterima kasih pada _fans_-nya. Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa member lain sudah berada jauh di depan meninggalkan dirinya, sang manager yang setia berada di sampingnya dan beberapa _security_. Ia maklum karena mereka harus sesegera mungkin mengejar waktu. Penerbangan beberapa menit lagi dan dia masih harus berjuang berjalan sampai ke pesawat. Ia sedikit merutuk saat mendapati _fans_ yang memadati sekelilingnya sehingga ia tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

Hingga ia tidak menyadari beberapa _fans_ yang kebanyakan wanita sudah membentuk lingkaran dengan saling menautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain. Orang biasa menyebut pola itu dengan benteng pertahanan yang bertujuan melindungi idola mereka dari gangguan _fans_ nakal. Dengan melakukan ini, _fans_ tersebut berhasil memberi Kyungsoo dan sang manager keleluasaan dalam berjalan bebas. Tidak perlu khawatir akan gangguan yang bisa mengancam keselamatan mereka. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _fans_ hebatnya.

"**Everyting for my bias Do Kyungsoo. Get Well Soon uri Oppa!"** ucap salah satu dari _fans_ yang turut andil dalam melindungi sang idola.

.

.

.

"Wooaahh...kau benar-benar hebat Kyung-ah! Aku lihat bagaimana _fans_ tadi membentuk lingkaran pertahanan untuk melindungimu. Daebak!" seru Luhan bersemangat sesaat mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat, menunggu lepas landas.

"Hm! Aku terkejut para _fans_ bisa melakukan hal tersebut!" Baekhyun ikut mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Luhan.

"Kau hebat, hyung!" Kai mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha...aku awalnya juga kaget tapi itu sangat membantu. Mereka _fans_ yang baik" kata Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan dari semua member.

Hingga lebih dari lima jam penerbangan, mereka akhirnya sampai di Incheon Airport. Kembali para _fans_ menyerbu mereka dan untunglah masalah bisa diatasi dengan mudah, meskipun keingintahuan _fans_ tentang kondisi Kyungsoo sempat membuat keadaan bandara ricuh. Seluruh member telah sampai di _dorm_ dalam keadaan lelah dan langsung tergeletak di sofa dan beberapa di karpet ruang tengah.

"Kita langsung ke kamarmu saja, hyung. Kau harus istirahat" ucap Kai membantu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar HunHanSoo.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah. Kau juga beristirahatlah"

"Anio. Aku mau menemanimu tidur disini. Boleh ya, hyung~~" Kai memohon dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ditangkup di depan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat memandang wajah memelas Kai. "Ne, kajja. Tapi kau harus pindah kalau Sehun dan Luhan masuk kesini"

"Gomawo hyung!" Kai berteriak senang dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya bersama Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Kai.

"Hyung"

"Wae?"

"Aku boleh ikut menemanimu ke rumah sakit nanti, kan?" kini tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Eh? Aku harus ke rumah sakit lagi hari ini?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Aku diberitahu Suho hyung, kalau manager akan membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan sore ini"

Kyungsoo memang tahu sesampainya ia di Korea, ia akan menjalani pengobatan. Namun, ia baru tahu kalau manager akan langsung membawanya tepat saat mereka baru saja mendarat di Korea.

"Jadi hyung, apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Kalau manager hyung mengizinkan"

"Aisshhhh, itu sama saja kalau aku tidak boleh ikut! Arghh!" Kai mengerang frustrasi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia memaklumi keinginan Kai yang terlalu besar untuk selalu berada di sampingnya di saat seperti ini. Tapi apa daya saat pihak manajemen memaksa mereka untuk menjaga _image_ artis mereka saat di depan publik. _'Karir kalian akan bermasalah kalau kalian terlalu menunjukkan kemesraan yang tidak wajar di depan publik'_ begitu ucapan manager Noh saat itu pada Kyungsoo. Ya, cinta sesama jenis memang masih tabu di negerinya. Meskipun beberapa pihak di manjemen mereka mengetahui perihal hubungan tidak biasa Kai dan D.O, mereka tetap tidak diizinkan menunjukkannya pada publik. Demi profesi mereka tentunya.

CUP

Ternyata Kai sudah berada tepat di atas tubuhnya, entah sejak kapan tetapi Kyungsoo tidak sempat memikirkannya karena sekarang Kai sudah menciuminya dengan semangat. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya juga kakinya agar tidak tersenggol saat aktifitas mereka nantinya.

Kai menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala Kyungsoo dan semakin menekan maju kepala Kyungsoo agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali lidahnya masuk dan melilit lidah milik Kyungsoo, menyesapnya dan mengigitnya. Akibatnya, Kyungsoo harus rela melenguh nikmat atas perlakuan Kai padanya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba memaksa Kyungsoo segera mendorong kuat dada Kai. Namja _Tan_ itu mengerang dan merutuk si pengganggu di depan pintu. Sedangkan Sehun, si pengganggu aktifitas mereka hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Maaf mengganggu, tetapi manager hyung harus membawa Kyungsoo hyung ke rumah sakit, Kkamjong" ucapan Sehun langsung terbukti saat manager Noh masuk dengan mendorong kursi roda ke dalam kamar.

"Menyingkirlah Kai" ucap sang manager cuek.

Sadar, Kyungsoo pun langsung beranjak pelan-pelan dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi roda. "Dengan begini, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah saat berjalan" kata si manager.

"Manager hyung, aku ikut!" Kai tiba-tiba berdiri menahan kursi roda yang di dorong manager.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Kai"

"Cih" decih Kai dengan wajah merengut dan itu sukses menjadi bahan tertawaan Sehun, si maknae.

"Cepat sembuh, hyung. Kami selalu mendoakanmu. Hati-hati di jalan" kata Sehun saat Kyungsoo dan manager melewati dirinya.

"Ne, terima kasih, Sehunie" ucap Kyungsoo.

Begitulah seterusnya. Semua member mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyejukkan hati Kyungsoo sebelum keberangkatannya ke rumah sakit. Bahkan Lay sempat terisak melepas kepergian Kyungsoo. Keadaan memaksa mereka tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit dan itu membuat sosok _dancing machine_ sub M itu sangat sedih. Dengan kata-kata yang sama pula, Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

Ya, siapapun menyanyangi Kyungsoo. Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, Chen, Tao, Kai dan Baekhyun, semua memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Terlebih para _fans_ yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk segera sembuh dan bisa mempertunjukkan penampilannya di atas panggung. Semua itu membuat Kyungsoo bahagia dan merasa beruntung memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya segenap hati. Harapan mereka yang berupa _'Get Well Soon Kyungsoo'_ pasti akan segera terwujud. Ia harus segera sembuh dan membuktikan pada mereka semua. Membuktikan bahwa atas cinta dan kasih merekalah ia bisa kembali ke atas panggung untuk menyanyi dan menari.

.

.

.

"**Terima kasih pada Tuhan, orang tuaku yang meskipun belum bisa bertemu mereka, merekalah tumpuan semangatku. Terima kasih pada semua sahabat yang mempedulikan aku sampai saat ini. Terima kasih untuk semua cinta fans dan dukungannya. Aku mencintai kalian. Terima kasih untuk Jongin-ku. Terima kasih telah membuatku bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup. Jeongmal gomawo"**

Beberapa pesan sms untuk Kyungsoo dari mereka yang tercinta:

**From: Wookie hyung**

Semangat untuk kesembuhanmu, Kyungie! Jangan khawatir ada aku dan teman-temanmu di EXO yang akan menyemangatimu. Aku percaya itu!"

**From: Key hyung**

Jangan menganggap ini sebagai musibah, Kyung-ah! Anggap saja besok adalah hari keberuntunganmu! Saranghae! Cepat sembuh, ne?!

**From: Minho sunbae**

Berusahalah untuk cepat sembuh, Kyungsoo! Kami menyanyangimu. Oh, aku hampir lupa tadi Taeminie kirim salam padamu. Katanya cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa mengurusi si Jongin hitam itu. Haha...

**From: **_**no name**_

Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah! Tebak siapa aku? Hahaha jangan bingung, ini aku Jo Kwon hyungmu kekeke~~ Aku dengar kau mengalami cidera saat perform di Hongkong. Semoga cepat sembuh ne! Aku selalu mendoakanmu. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo.

**From: Minah-ssi**

Oppa! Palli hwebokhaseyo! (Semoga cepat sembuh)

._.

_**Ect...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_


End file.
